


The Unravelling

by lizardwriter



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s a drunken admission followed by a sloppy kiss. <br/>It’s words that should never have been spoken and actions that should never have been done. <br/>It’s Katie’s unraveling and Naomi’s…Well, It’s Naomi’s revelation. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unravelling

It’s a drunken admission followed by a sloppy kiss.

It’s words that should never have been spoken and actions that should never have been done.

It’s Katie’s unraveling and Naomi’s…Well, It’s Naomi’s revelation.

She hadn’t expected it. How could she have? After so many years of abuse, of belittling, of glares across classrooms and hallways, of thinly veiled (and not even remotely veiled) threats, of those stupid fucking lesbian digs…She’d never have dreamed it.

Except…

Except she was actually fun at Pandora’s party. Except there’d been a gleam of something other than hatred in her eye when they’d fought at the Love Ball (and another gleam of defeat and sadness when Emily had led Naomi away). Except that when she’d had nowhere else to go, she’d turned up at Naomi’s doorstep. Except that she hadn’t moved into the caravan with her mum, dad and brother.

Except that she’d stayed even after Emily had left for good (when Naomi was sure she’d been an absolute miserable cunt for weeks on end).

Except that she always turned everything into a competition. Even those words. The ones drunkenly muttered in Naomi’s ear. The ones that made everything finally thud into place. The ones that made Naomi’s heart unexpectedly soar for the first time in over a year.

“I loved you first.”

She runs away as soon as their lips break apart. Of course she does.

Naomi’s left too stunned to even move for a few minutes, and by the time she finally reacts and looks around, Katie’s gone.

It takes her almost two full hours to find Katie. (In truth, she’s given up and is trudging home, defeated.)

She looks so vulnerable, sitting two streets over from their house (and yes, Naomi thinks of it as “theirs” now – She wonders why she didn’t before), knees tucked under her chin, mascara streaked down her face.

She tries to get up, to run away, when she sees Naomi, but Naomi’s the soberer, and, therefore, more coordinated of the two (and okay the fact that she’s not wearing six inch stiletto’s probably helps). She catches Katie by the wrist, and keeps her anchored in place.

“Look, you don’t fucking have to say any lies, all right? I’m a big fucking girl. I’m Katie fucking Fitch, for fuck’s sake,” Katie snarls, attempting to snatch her wrist away and failing miserably.

“Impressive usage of the word fuck,” Naomi comments with a grin she can’t deny.

“Fuck you,” Katie glares.

Naomi truly smirks then. “I think you’d like to.”

“This is not a joke you pompous, self-centred, insensitive cunt!” Katie spits at her.

“No, but it’s a little funny,” Naomi counters. She’s never seen Katie glare as hard as she is right then, and it only serves to make her laugh. She’s vaguely aware that it’s a horribly inappropriate reaction, but, really, so is being in love with your sister’s ex-girlfriend, especially, if Katie was telling the truth (and Naomi’s fairly convinced that she was), if you were actually in love with her while she was dating your twin sister, so apparently propriety isn’t really on the table tonight.

Katie moves to slap her with her free hand, but Naomi easily catches that one as well, and it’s then that she realises how close Katie’s face is to her now, how Katie’s big brown eyes are glaring at her with so much hate, and yet, something that’s not hate at all. It’s then that her breathing hitches, and her laughter dies out. It’s the moment that she unravels, too.

“I think I love you, too.”

Katie stops struggling then. In fact, Naomi’s fairly certain that she’s stopped breathing.

“You think?” Katie asks softly after what feels like an eternity.

Naomi leans in and presses her lips tenderly to Katie’s. She lets all the emotions that she’s been ignoring, neglecting, denying flood through her. It’s really quite a shock to her system just how much she does feel.

“I know,” she murmurs against Katie’s lips.

Katie pins her to the wall in a demanding kiss with so much force that all the air escapes her lungs in a gasp. All of the longing, all the want, all the years of pent up frustration and denial and love, fuelled into one kiss.

Naomi kisses back like her life depends on it, and, strangely, it feels like it might.

.

.

Later, when they’re legs are tangled with each other’s and with the sheets, and their breathing is laboured but returning to normal, and their hearts are still racing as their fingers ghost over each other’s body’s tracing out lines they never thought they’d get to trace, Naomi can’t help marvel at it all.

One little admission. That was all it took. One little admission said in four small words was all it took to completely unravel both of their worlds and then completely put them back together as one. 


End file.
